A Life Changed
by DeathTheKid92
Summary: Follow this dark and twisted love story as Sage Wilson chooses to learn alchemy after a tragic night in her home. Will she be able to face the homunculi that took her family?


**Hello everyone. After reading over my first two chapters I've decided to write them again. I felt that I could do better. I read this twice before uploading it and I'm happy to say I like the way it turned out. I apologize for the re write. I hope you enjoy this one more than the first. :)**

**Thank you all for your understanding. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything. I'm just a fan writing a story.**

** Please Review**

* * *

**_Flash Back To The Homunculi Attack_**

I can here them, outside my hospital room. I know they'll start asking me all kinds of questions, about me and my parents; about that horrific night. It makes me cringe just thinking about it. I swallowed hard as the door opened to my room, my heart begins to race as I hear the foot steps closing in.

"Ms. Wilson. How are you feeling?" asked a male voice.

I glanced up only to discover a male dressed in military uniform. He had hair as black as a raven, his eyes cold and demanding. However, what caught my attention was his distinct smell. This man smelled of ignition powder and smoke.

When I didn't reply right away the man signed in frustration as he sat down in the nearby chair. After pulling the chair up to the side of my bed the man leaned forward and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. This slight human contact made me cringe and my stomach churned instantly.

"I'm not sure how I feel." I replied softly as I looked down at my bruised hands.

"I know this may be hard for you." The man said before pausing only for a moment. "Can you tell me anything about what happened a week ago today?" He said, a pained look on his face for a brief second.

At his words my face became horribly distorted, it were as if I was in an unbearable amount of pain. This man wasn't fooled...he knew that it wasn't physical pain I was experiencing. My hands clutched the thin scratchy hospital blanket. Both my hands screamed for me to release the blanket but it was all I could do to keep myself from passing out before I found the courage to speak.

"I can see it all so vividly." I said.

_Flash back to that night:_

"Mom do you know where the-

I covered my mouth at the unbelievable horror I was now faced with. Only a few steps away from me was my father. An expression of shock on his face. All at once I felt violently ill...as if I was moments away from falling to my knees. My eyes grew wide as I took them off my fathers face long enough to see a pool of crimson blood underneath his lifeless body.

Tears threatened to blur my vision, then a thought came to mind and my blood ran cold.

"Mom?" I called into the to silent house.

"Gluttony, it seems we've missed one." A seductive voice said from behind me.

I turned on my heel only to be met with a sharp blade that seemed to be protruding from the slender women's hand. My eyes widened with fear as I watched the blood trickle down my forearm and onto the hardwood floor.

"Where's my m-mom?" I asked as I tried not to scream in pain.

"Gluttony be a dear and bring mommy dearest in here."

"Listen carefully kid." The slender women said in a tone I knew better than to question.

" Your mother claims to know nothing of the philosophers stone that your father was working on." She paused letting me process what had been said. "I suggest you tell us what you know, unless you want your mom to meet an unfortunate end."

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about. Just what is a philosophers stone?" I replied, voice shaking.

"Come now... I know you can give a better answer."

"Can I eat her Lust?" The short man asked with creepy enthusiasm.

" Not yet Gluttony, although I suppose you can take a bite."

I screamed and desperately made an attempt to reach for my mother. As I did so, I was met by another spike from Lust. This one cutting just below my ear, which in turn caused me to wince but I refused to scream.

"I'm telling you the truth. I don't know anything...please let my mom go. Please!" I said the fear clearly showing in my voice.

" Ms. Wilson, I'm going to stop you there." The man with the raven black hair said abruptly bringing me back to my current reality.

I took a deep breath, thankful that he had stopped me. Tears once again threatened to blur my vision. Unlike that night however, I let the tears fall. It was just a few at first and then they came in a flood. My body ached with each ridged breath that I took. I knew that I was no longer in control of my own emotions as the tears continued to fall. Without realizing it I had bald my hand into a fist and my fingernails had begun to dig into my palm.

I was stopped suddenly as the man reached out to me. At first I was completely confused by his touch and that's when I noticed he was trying to get me to relax my hand.

''This is all my fault." I said as the sobs came again.

In my unstable state I hadn't realized that I had flung my arms around the man and embraced him. So, when I looked up I was rather surprised to see the man had not only let me hug him but he had embraced me as well.

"Get some rest. I'll come back soon." The man said as he moved me, stood up and walked to the door.

I said nothing but instead watched as the man made his way to the door, stopping briefly for a moment to look back at me. I could have swore his eyes weren't as cruel.


End file.
